KAMU
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: 1 hari bersamamu sangatlah berarti. 1 hari bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Dan 1 hari bersamamu sangat menyakitkan./OOC, AU, typo(s), Yaoi/SasoDei


**Hallo, minna-san!**

 **Fuah, saya buat fanfic SasoDei!**

 **Um, mungkin karena fanfic SasoDei hampir punah, jadi saya berusaha membuat fanfic SasoDei agar peminat SasoDei kembali banyak. Ya, memang fanfic saya tidak sebagus fanfic-fanfic para Author yang lain. Namun, saya berusaha untuk membuat fanfic SasoDei menjadi sebagus mungkin.**

 **Disclaimere : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Main Chara : Deidara, Akasuna Sasori**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Yaoi, membingungkan, gaje, alur cepet**

 **KAMU**

 **By : Akasuna no Zaa-chan**

Kutatap wajahmu. Kutersenyum ke arahmu. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Deidara, aku berasal dari Iwagakure High School, salam kenal," ucapku kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"Kau boleh duduk di samping pemuda itu," ucap sang sensei sambil menunjuk kamu yang daritadi merebut perhatianku.

Kuberjalan ke arahmu.

"Hai," sapaku. Kamu tidak menengok ke arahku. Kamu mendengus pelan.

"Hn," jawabmu dingin. Kurasa kamu adalah pemuda berhati es.

"Um, siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Kamu hanya diam.

Setelah beberapa menit kamu terdiam, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk tidak menunggu jawabanmu dan mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah papan tulis.

Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku

.

Aku memutuskan meninggalkanmu sendirian di kelas lalu pergi ke kantin karena sudah waktunya istirahat.

'Apa dia tidak pernah berhenti duduk di sana?' batinku sambil menengok ke arahmu namun tetap berjalan.

Kriet

Kamu bangkit dari kursimu. Aku pun berhenti berjalan.

'Kira-kira dia ingin kemana, ya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kruyuk kruyuk

Ugh, kurasa bunyi itu bukan berasal dari perutku. Apakah itu dari—

"Apa kau tahu dimana letak kantin?

Kamu saat pertama kali membuka mulutnya kepadaku

.

Aku segera berjalan ke kantin bersamamu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke kantin? Kau kan lebih lama di sekolah ini daripada aku. Bahkan aku baru pertama kali masuk dan aku sudah mengetahui letak kantin," ucapku. Kamu hanya diam tak menanggapi.

'Apa dia hanya berbicara jika ada perlu saja?' innerku.

Kamu sama sekali tak menengok ke arahku. Pandanganmu fokus ke depan.

"Ugh, baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku menatap lantai yang sedang kulewati.

'Huh, sikapnya dingin sekali. Bisa-bisa aku akan membeku jika terus berada di dekatnya,' batinku.

Saat aku sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tanganku menjadi hangat.

Aku menegok ke arah tangan kiriku. Ternyata ada tangan seseorang yang sedang menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku. Ternyata kamulah yang menggenggam tanganku. Pandanganmu tetap lurus ke depan.

Kamu saat pertama kali menggenggam tanganku

.

Aku tersenyum. Kulihat wajahmu tampak bersemu merah menyerupai rambutmu.

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu dingin.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu sedingin itu, lihat wajahmu memerah tuh," ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahmu.

Kamu kembali terdiam. Aku masih tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa," ucapmu datar.

"Habis, kalau melihat orang sedingin dirimu blushing, lucu. Haha," tawaku.

"Diam saja. Tidak usah tertawa. Kalau mau tertawa, dalam hati saja," ucapmu dingin.

"Haha, tidak usah sok jaim. Aku tahu kalau kau ini orang yang hangat, kok," ucapku.

Tiba-tiba wajahmu kembali memerah.

Kamu saat pertama kalinya blushing

.

Kita melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke kantin?" tanyaku. "Tidak," jawabmu singkat.

"Lalu kalau istirahat kau makan di mana?" tanyaku penasaran. "Aku membawa bekal. Hari ini aku lupa membawa bekal," jelasmu. "Owh begitu," ucapku.

Kita mengobrol sampai kita tak sadar jika sudah sampai ke kantin.

"Eh, sudah sampai. Ayo!" ucapku sambil menarik tanganmu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku. Kamu terlihat sedang berpikir. Daripada menunggumu menjawab, lebih baik aku memesan duluan.

"Pesan onigiri 1 porsi!" teriakku dan seseorang. Aku menengok ke arah orang yang berteriak sama sepertiku. Ternyata itu adalah kamu.

"Eh? Tapi onigirinya hanya tinggal 1 porsi," ucap sang pelayan.

"Tinggal 1 porsi? Yasudah, untukku saja," ucapku karena onigiri adalah makanan favoritku.

"Tidak, untukku saja. Cepat sana siapkan. Pokoknya onigiri itu untukku," ucapmu seperti memerintah. Pelayan tersebut menuju ke dapur.

"Hei! Onigirinya untukku!" pekikku. Namun, pelayan tersebut sudah hilang tertelan pintu dapur.

"Huh," dengusku sebal. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita duduk," ucapmu. Kamu langsung menarik tanganku. Kita duduk di sudut ruangan. Meja tersebut hanya terdiri dari 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan dan dibatasi oleh sebuah meja yang lumayan kecil.

Saat aku duduk, aku kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

Saat aku sedang mengumpat dalam hati, tiba-tiba sebuah onigiri hadir di depan wajahku.

"Eh?" tanyaku kaget. "Makanlah," ucap seseorang. Aku menengok ke asal suara. Ternyata itu adalah kamu.

"Tidak mau? Yasudah," ucapmu sambil menarik kembali onigiri tersebut. Aku menahan tanganmu. Aku langsung menggigit onigiri tersebut.

"Enak?" tanyamu. Aku mengangguk.

Kamu mengusap-usap puncuk kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Wajahku pun memerah.

Kamu saat pertama kalinya tersenyum

.

Onigiri pun sudah habis dimakan kita berdua. Kita segera pergi ke kelas.

"Cieeeee," ucap seseorang. Aku dan kamu menengok.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu dingin.

"Cie yang pegangan tangan sama murid baru," ucap orang tersebut.

Aku pun memerah.

"Siapa yang pegangan tangan?" tanyamu sambil melepas genggaman tanganmu dari tanganku. Kamu langsung melenggang pergi.

"Ups, maaf." Orang tersebut langsung pergi.

Aku pergi mengejarmu.

Kamu kembali dingin padaku

.

Aku berlari menuju kelas. Kulihat ke sekitar. Tak kujumpai puncuk merahmu itu.

'Dia berlari kemana?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kring kring.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi membuatku berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku.

'Kira-kira dia kemana, ya?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

Kamu membuatku khawatir

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tapi kamu masih belum kembali.

Aku mengambil tasmu kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

'Huh, dia kenapa membuatku khawatir, sih?'

Aku sampai di gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat ke sekitar. Tatapanku berhenti pada sebuah pohon yang berada di halaman sekolah. Di balik pohon tersebut dapat kulihat surai merahmu. Aku menghampirimu.

"Hei," sapaku. Kamu menegok.

Tanpa membalas sapaanku, kamu langsung menyambar tasmu kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyaku.

Aku berlari mengikutimu. Kamu mengendarai motormu dengan kecepatan lambat sehingga aku bisa mengikutimu.

Kamu memakirkan motormu di parkiran sebuah cafe. Kamu memasuki cafe tersebut. Aku mengintipmu dari jendela cafe tersebut.

Kamu menghampiri sebuah meja. Sebuah meja yang sudah diduduki oleh seorang gadis. Kamu menyapa gadis tersebut dengan senyuman. Ya, 'dengan senyuman'. Aku tersenyum miris.

Gadis tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menghampirimu. Dan dia langsung memelukmu sangat erat. Seketika kakiku menjadi lemas.

Saat gadis itu memelukmu, kamu mengecup keningnya. Tanpa sadar, lelehan kristal bening itu jatuh dari mataku.

Kamu membuatku menangis dan merasakan apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit ketika mencintai

.

Aku berlari pergi dari cafe tersebut. Aku berlari tanpa sadar bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di depanku.

TIINNNN

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari.

Seketika itu juga jiwaku terpisah dari ragaku.

Jiwaku yang sudah terpisah dari ragaku mendekat ke arahmu.

Aku melihat kamu menengok ke arah ragaku yang sudah berlumuran darah. Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu kalau misalnya tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu adalah tubuhku. Apa kau akan menolongku?

"Hei, itu ada tabrakan! Ayo kita tolong!" ucap gadis yang bersamamu. "Tidak perlu. Lihat, sudah ada orang yang menyelamatkannya," ucapmu.

Kamu yang ternyata tidak peduli padaku

.

Aku melihat pengendara mobil tersebut segera keluar dari mobilnya. Orang itu segera menghampiri tubuhku.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" tanyanya.

Orang itu segera memeriksa denyut nadiku.

"Denyut nadinya sudah tidak terasa," ucapnya.

Orang yang bahkan tak kukenal dan sempat menabrakku saja menolongku. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak?

"Tapi kan kita bisa ikut menolongnya!" ucap gadis yang bersamamu saat itu.

"Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Lagipula bukan urusan kita. Jadi, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting."

Kamu menganggapku tidak penting dan hanya membuang waktumu

.

Hari pemakamanku dilaksanakan pada saat itu juga. Semua keluarga, kerabat, teman-temanku, bahkan pengendara mobil yang tadi menolongku juga hadir di pemakamanku.

"Hiks hiks," tangis orang-orang yang hadir di pemakamanku.

Tunggu sebentar, aku melihat seseorang di balik pohon menatap ke arah makamku.

Apa itu kamu?

Jiwaku menghampiri orang tersebut. Ternyata benar, itu kamu.

Kamu sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Aku tersenyum sendu. Bahkan kamu tidak menangis untukku.

Akhirnya kuputuskan pergi dari bumi ini menuju ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirku.

Kamu bahkan tidak menangisi kematianku

.

Dan akhirnya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan

Tapi perlu kau ingat, 1 hari bersamamu sangatlah berarti

1 hari bersamamu sangatlah menyenangkan

Dan 1 hari bersamamu sangatlah menyakitkan

.

 **Owari**

 **Huwaaaaaaa, akhirnya kelar juga*ngelap keringat***

 **Saya rasa hurtnya kurang dan alurnya ngebut banget! Bagaimana menurut readers?**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca dan berpikir untuk meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
